Clumsy Yunho
by kanon1010
Summary: akibat melihat sosok Kim Jaejoong lewat di depan ruangannya, mengakibatkan Jung Yunho mengalami kecerobohan berturut-turut hingga kecerobohannya membuahkan hasil yang lebih manis. [YUNJAE]


**Disclaimer : their own life**

**Staring : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho and Choi Siwon**

**Kanon1010 proudly present...**

**Clumsy Yunho**

**...**

* * *

**Tik.. tok... tik... tok...**

Pukul 13:15 waktu yang terpanjang di jam dinding ruangan Yunho berada. Setelah jam makan siang, ditambah dengan sejuknya ac yang berhembus dan tumpukan dokumen yang harus dikerjakan membuat Yunho atau nama panjangnya Jung Yunho sedikit mengantuk.

Jam-jam segini memang rawan dengan virus tidur siang yang menyerang, apalagi Yunho kurang tidur akibat beberapa dokumen yang rasanya semakin hari semakin menumpuk.

"Hahh~..." helaan napas dari Yunho menandakan ia tengah berusaha menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Beberapa kali ia menepuk pipinya agar lebih segar dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Yunho bekerja di kantor milik ayahnya. Meskipun ia anak pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang perminyakan tak membuat Yunho begitu mudah langsung menjadi CEO disana. Ia lebih memilih menjadi menjadi pegawai biasa dulu agar bisa mengenal para pegawai ayahnya dan kondisi perusahaan sebelum mengambil alih kedudukan ayahnya.

Ok, cukup dengan penjelasan yang tadi. Kembali ke Yunho yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan malas. Tiba-tiba di depan ruangannya melintas seorang pemuda yang sudah lama diperhatikan oleh Yunho. Kim Jaejoong namanya.

Pemuda yang memiliki wajah rupawan bak wanita itu melintas di depan ruangan Yunho. Seketika imajinasi berlebihan milik Yunho mampir, ia merasa ada ribuan bunga-bunga yang berguguran mengiringi tiap langkah Kim Jaejoong dan ada orkestra yang mengalun memainkan musik yang begitu menyegarkan buat Yunho.

"Aduh..." rintihan dari suara Jaejoong menghentikan imajinasi Yunho dan segera melihat kondisi Jaejoong.

Tampak Jaejoong yang sedang mengelus lengannya yang tak sengaja tertabrak dengan lemari yang berdiri tak jauh dari ia berada. Lemari tersebut bergoyang-goyang dan seketika membulatkan mata Yunho melihat barang yang ada di atas lemari akan jatuh menimpa Jaejoong.

"Awas Jae!"

**Brukk...**

Barang-barang berjatuhan dan Yunho tertimpa satu buah kardus kosong karena ia menahan barang-barang tersebut agar tak menimpa Jaejoong, tetapi akibat tubuhnya yang menabrak lemari membuat barang-barang itu terjatuh begitupula dengan Jaejoong.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja Jae?" Yunho memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dengan membolak balikkan tubuhnya.

"Yun..Yun... hentikan aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Ucap Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakan Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho merasa lega bahwa idamannya itu tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Ehmm...ehemm... yang terluka disini nih."

Suara dehaman dari samping menyadarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Presdir/_a-appa_." Ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan. Jung Siwon pemilik perusahaan sekaligus ayah Yunho duduk disamping mereka dengan tumpukan file dan buku yang meniban tubuhnya.

"_A-appa_, maafkan aku." Yunho segera membantu ayahnya berdiri dan menyingkirkan tumpukan file yang menimpa Jung Siwon.

"Kim Jaejoong, segera ke ruanganku untuk laporan pekerjaanmu." Titah Siwon yang langsung dilaksanakan Jaejoong dengan berdiri dan melangkah mengikuti Siwon.

Yunho yang masih terdiam di lantai memandang kepergian Jaejoong, namun sebelum tubuh Jaejoong menghilang dari pandangannya ia sempat melihat Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit ke Yunho dan itu sukses membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar.

...

...

* * *

Selang satu jam dari kejadian tadi, Yunho sekarang berdiri di depan mesin fotocopy menunggu beberapa berkas yang sedang di copynya.

"Cih, ini mesin mulai lagi deh macetnya!" Yunho mengebrak-gebrak mesin tersebut yang memang sering kali macet. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan pada appa kalu mesin ini menyusahkan, seharusnya sudah diganti dengan yang baru."

Yunho pun mencoba menarik kertas yang masih tersangkut di mesin tersebut. Namun naas, saat berhasil menarik kertas itu malah mesin tersebut malah terus-menerus mengeluarkan kertas tanpa henti hingga membuat lantai penuh dengan kertas-kertas.

Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan membawa kardus berisi laporan-laporan yang diminta Jung Siwon, tanpa sengaja menginjak salah satu kertas yang ternyata malah membuatnya tersandung hingga ia terjatuh.

"Aduh sial banget sih hari ini." Keluh Jaejoong sembari mengusap lututnya yang perih.

Yunho berniat membantu Jaejoong dan minta maaf malah ikut terpeleset kertas dan jatuh meniban tubuh seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruangannya dan mau melihat kegaduahan yang terjadi.

"JUNG YUNHO!" Siwon berteriak kencang karena ternyata tubuhnya lah yang ditibah oleh Yunho.

"_A-ap-appa_! Maaf ... maaf." Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya yang meniban tubuh ayahnya. "Sini appa, kubantu." Bermaksud membantu sang ayah berdiri malah terjatuh lagi akibat terselip tali sepatu Yunho yang lepas.

Setelah itu tak terdengar teriakan dari Siwon, Yunho merasa ayahnya tidak berteriak merasa lega.

"Yu-yun... presdir Yun." Jaejoong memandang horor Yunho sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jae." Jawab Yunho percaya diri.

"Bukan kau Yun, tapi presdir. Presdir pingsan!" ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho memandang ayahnya yang sudah tergelatak tak sadarkan diri dibawah tubuhnya.

...

Di ruangan Jung Siwon, Jaejoong sedang membuatkan teh hangat dan Yunho duduk memijit ayahnya yang terbaring di sofa.

"Presdir, silahkan diminum dulu." Jaejoong menyerahkan segelas teh hangat. Dengan dibantu Yunho Siwon meminum sedikit teh tersebut.

"_Appa _maafkan aku, bukan maksudku menimpa tubuh appa." Ujar Yunho penuh penyesalan.

"Kalau tubuhnya Jaejoong yang menimpa _appa _mungkin tak apa, tapi tubuhmu itu kan lebih berisi dari tubuh Jaejoong. Untung _appa_ masih hidup bagaimana kalau nyawa appa lewat?"

"Ya! _Appa_ apa maksudnya ditimpa Jae! Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu, _appa_ mau kulaporkan sama _umma_ hah, membayangkan ditiban tubuh Jae. Aku juga lebih baik menimpa tubuh Jaejoong."

"Anak kurang ajar, itu kan cuma perbandingan saja."

Jaejoong yang melihat pertengkaran ayah-anak itu tersenyum tersipu malu sambil menutup bibir cherrynya dengan punggung tangan. Hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Yunho.

"Sudah selesai memandangi manager _appa_?" sindir Siwon, sedangkan Yunho yang disindir hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Jae, kau sudah boleh kembali ke ruanganmu dan jangan lupa besok katakan pada yang lain kita rapat jam sembilan pagi."

"Baik presdir saya permisi dulu." Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar ruangan Siwon.

"_Appa_ sudah sembuh kan? Yasudah aku kembali juga ya, _bye appa_!" Yunho pun menyusul Jaejoong keluar. Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Yunho yang kadang masih kekanakkan.

...

* * *

"Jae!" panggil Yunho saat keduanya sudah berada di luar ruangan Siwon.

Dan lagi-lagi nampaknya kecerobohan Yunho yang lupa mengikat tali sepatunya membuatnya menginjak tali sepatu tersebut dan jatuh. Kali ini sepertinya Yunho mensyukuri kecerobohannya tersebut.

Sepasang bibir bertemu membuat si pemilik bibir cherry itu makin membulatkan matanya dan si pemilik bibir hati tersenyum disela insiden tersebut.

"Akhirnya." Batin Yunho dalam hati.

Bukannya melepaskan bibir Jaejoong, Yunho malah menarik belakang kepala Jaejoong dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Jaejoong yang masih blank dengan kejadian tersebut mulai berontak saat ia rasa pasokan udara mulai menipis.

"Aku tak akan meminta maaf, karena aku memang menginginkan bisa merasakan bibirmu Jae. Karena itu sebagai pertanggung jawaban atas kejadian ini, mulai sekarang aku adalah kekasihmu bagaimana Boojae?" senyum nakal terpasang di wajah Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ku terima pertanggung jawabanmu. Kau memang harus bertanggung jawab karena telah mencuri ciuman dari bibirku tuan Jung." Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya merasakan bekas-bekas pertarungan bibir dengan Yunho. Yunho menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengundang tersebut.

Well... sepertinya kecerobohan Yunho yang terakhir malah membuatnya bisa mendapatkan si manis Jaejoong tanpa penolakkan sedikitpun dari pemuda menawan itu.

* * *

...

_**The End**_

...

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010:**

Kanon Cuma mau berterima kasih atas respon baiknya terhadap fanfic yunjae yang kanon buat pertama "conversation" ^^. Semoga fic kedua ini mendapat respon yang sama baiknya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan have a nice day ^^


End file.
